LiarLiar
by hannahtism
Summary: Tony Stark was once an immortal being on Asgard, but he was stripped of this honour when Odin threw him off the Bifrost. Tony doesn't remember anything of his previous life on Asgard, not even a certain dark haired God of Mischief who has a certain history with the billionaire.
1. Victims of Love

Hushed pants and groans crept along the long corridor, all emanating from the darkened room, desperately trying to hide. It was their dirty little secret, their silent hushed promise.

The shorter of the two men made slow, agonising thrusts driving into his taller lover.

"Anthony," the taller shamefully moaned, rolling his hips provoking the shorter male on.

Obeying, Tony picked up his pace, drowning his lover in utter ecstasy, pleasing his lover to a point where he could only moan Tony's name. Thrust after thrust, the taller male felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax. His sweat trickling hands rose up to clutch onto the roots of Tony's hair and pulled him closer.

"Loki…" Tony growled as he bit down on his lovers' neck. The dominant male kept up his fast paced thrusts, drawing out a mixture of groans, growls and moans from the taller male. After what felt like an eternity in pleasurable frenzy, the two came into each other, sending them high into the blissful Valhalla.

"I want you." Tony whispered into Loki's ear as he came down from his euphoric high "Now..." He planted a kiss to the neck, "Later…" Another kiss to the jaw, "Then forever after that…" And a chaste kiss to the lips, Loki gave a small loving smile at his lover and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and pulled him closer.

"Anthony, you _know_ we can't be together. If my-"

"If your father _knew,_ but he doesn't." Tony pressed his lips against the skin below Loki's ear

Loki let out a defeated sigh; he _knew_ that Tony was right. Until Odin found out they were together they would be safe. If Odin were to ever find out about their relationship, Loki would _never_ forgive himself for whatever would happen to Tony. Loki sank his teeth into his swollen lips buried deep within his thoughts, thinking and plotting of any ways that he would be able to keep Tony with him just a bit longer. However Tony being Tony decided to interrupt him, burying his nose into his neck seeking for his attention. Sighing, the taller of the two wrapped his lanky arms around Tony's waist and pulled him closer. He could faintly hear the constant thump of Tony's heartbeat pierce the silence that filled the room.

"I think we should get some sleep." Tony whispered, his voiced laced with evident tiredness and exhaustion. Silently agreeing, Loki gently kissed Tony on the forehead and closed his eyes and waited for a dreamless sleep to engulf him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Months came and went, they were mostly filled with happiness but the others were filled with suppressed anxiety. As a year passed, their secret still remained a well-guarded secret. They kept each other at a distance when they were in public and surrounded by people, but ravished one another when they were alone; like it was their last night on Asgard together.

But they knew somewhere deep in their conscious' that their time together was limited. One day they would be discovered, and trailed for their crimes against Asgard. No matter how painful the thought of being a part from each other was painful, until such time arose, they clung onto each other and fell in love even more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Loki, we need to leave." Tony whispered into Loki's ear, as he gently cupped the taller male's face. Loki nodded slightly and leaned into Tony's touch, looking deep into those caramel eyes that captivated Loki to no end. Tony reached up and pecked his taller counterpart on the lips. It was nothing special, just a small reassuring kiss, but caused Loki's heart to flutter like butterflies and tied his stomach in twisted knots; even after a year of being with this man-with Tony.

"We'll leave in the morning." Loki muttered against Tony's lips "But for now, let's sleep." Pulling Tony closer to his bed, he held the shorter male in a tight yet loose hold, just enough to know that they were there, together.

When they both got into bed together, Loki the big spoon and Tony the small, they stayed there for what felt like hours but in reality it was only around ten minutes. When Loki was certain Tony was asleep, he began to cry. They were silent tears and sobs which were filled with untold emotions, and would always remain that way. He pressed himself tighter against Tony's back and silently praying for his lover to remain asleep, for he knew that they'd have another eighteen monthstogether before Odin found out their dirty little secret.

His father _neve_r missed a trick- especially if Loki was somehow involved. It was like, no matter what good Loki tried to do, he never matched up to Thor's physique and sheer strength.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Loki did not want to leave Asgard, not really. All he wanted was to be with Tony… but that meant leaving Asgard… his home. The consequences for if they get caught were dire, they could both lose their lives, be banished or be separated for the rest of their lives.

The taller male didn't even notice that he had drifted off to sleep that night; he had a dreamless where he was nothing but weightless. He couldn't feel anything, no emotions, no consciences. Nothing.

When Loki awoke the next morning, Tony wasn't lying next to him. He began to panic, what if Odin had heard of what the two were planning? Impossible! Right…?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Tony leave Loki's lavish en-suite without a shirt, exposing the taut muscles on his slightly tanned skin. Loki gave a small smile towards the man; he truly felt that Tony was all he would ever need in life.

Tony noticed Loki looking at him, and strutted over to him. Positioning himself over Loki's thin frame, he lowered his lips covering Loki's own. He kissed him slow, making the moment last as long as humanly possible. Loki whimpered a little. Tony stopped. Loki looked destroyed, like he was a child whose favourite blanket was taken away, so that it could be washed. The sight broke Tony's heart; he never wanted to see Loki in any kind of pain, ever. His face looked shallow and grey; his hands were shaking like they were catching the end of an earthquake. His long legs were pulled up to his chest; he looked even more like a child than Tony had ever seen.

Tony leaned in, lightly breathing on Loki's neck. The gesture seemed to calm the tall male that his hands stopped shaking, "we'll be okay" Tony whispered. Loki nodded, both composing and calming himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Odin stood tall and proud on the Bifrost Bridge; a crowd to from the inner city, slowly and surely, started emerge at the gate of the bridge. All were in an open state of wonder; their eyes were alive with curiosity. Beside the stern man, Loki's trapped form was struggling against the armed guards which prevented him from attacking Odin. He was more desperate now than he'd ever been in his life.

"STOP IT!" Loki screamed, his struggle against the men was becoming more and more evidently desperate. Tears had sprung themselves onto the tall male's face, leaking like the dams from his eyes. This wasn't happening, not at all. It was just a bad dream, Loki would wake up and see Tony lying next to him.

Loki's tear filled green eyes met with Tony's caramel ones. Loki didn't even care that he was openly crying in front of his father, he didn't care that he was showing him weakness.

"I love you" Tony mouthed towards Loki, making the taller of the two squirm even more under the grasps of his captors. Within moments, the Bifrost was filled with curious onlookers, old and young alike were determined to discover the reason as to why the All Father was standing on the Bifrost, with their youngest prince and one of their own – a commoner.

"Anthony Jern, for your crimes against Asgard, I, Odin All Father hereby sentence you to death. Your throat shall be sliced open, allowing your traitor blood to be poured onto this holy land." Odin paused, taking a moment to look at the man in front of him, "Your body shall be thrown off the Bifrost, into the abyss where your body shall never be found, and therefore never resurrected." He finally declared, ignoring his youngest sons screams of "no", "you can't!", "Tony!" and "Father!". Loki would despise him for a few months, a year or two at the most. Nothing more will come of this; it will be like it never happened. Odin glared at Tony with his remaining eye, the hatred that emanated from the man could be cut with a knife.

Tony took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for his inevitable death. He was scared, terrified even, but did he regret what happened between him and Loki? Hell no, he loved every moment of it… even though it was doomed from the start.

"Stay," Loki's voice waspy voice drifted towards Tony, but the shorter male knew that he couldn't help Loki. He was going to die, they all knew that. Tony looked away from his lover, allowing a tear to escape from his eye.

It all happened too quickly – in a blink of an eye. One moment, Tony's looking at his lover's heartbroken; tear drenched face which pleaded at him to stay. The next, he feels a dull, numb pain from the base of his neck travelling to his vertebrae.

His neck had been sliced open, like Odin had said.

Tony's hearing was becoming fuzzy, his eyesight was almost non-existent, but he could just make out Loki's faint screams and shouts of "NO! TONY!" but he would never be sure. Everything rushed past him in a blur, though his eyesight was fading, he could distinctly make out the vibrant colours of the Bifrost and the black dots that he believed were the people; but they were getting further and further away as Tony fell closer towards his demise.

Everybody watched him fall. Loki was gripping hard on the ledge of the bridge that his knuckles became an even paler shade of white, his tears no longer drowned his face. Instead they fell to meet Tony's falling form. Tony felt weightless, with reasons unbeknownst to him he liked the feeling. No pain, no emotions. No nothing.

But,

He was never going to be able to see Loki's face again, never hear his silky voice or hold his satin smooth hands again. But the part that broke his heart most, was that he never got the chance to kiss Loki goodbye.

A/N originally uploaded on AO3 [ /works/789848]. Will most likely be uploaded there before here, just trying to see how well FFN works out for me in all honesty ^^;


	2. West Coast Smoker

Tony landed on the ground with a metallic thud. Shoot to Thrill by the one and only ACDC was still playing over the jets PA system. Loki, the guy that everyone was raging about hit the stairs with a grunt, it probably didn't hurt as much as Tony would've liked, but needs must. Looking up to his soon to be prisoner, Tony's weapons brought themselves from the confines of the Iron Man suit, and were aimed towards the kneeling God.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games" Tony said, weapons still pointing at the God. Almost instantly, a glowing gold emitted from Loki, covering his armour as it disappeared into nothing. There he was, a defenceless God with his arms in the air. Feeling safer at the sight, Tony recalled his shown weapons back into his Iron Man suit.

"Good move" Tony added. He just did something which SHIELD agents had been struggling with since the Tesseract disappeared, and that was catching the bad guy. Point one: Stark. Point none: SHIELD.

"Mr Stark," Captain America said with loud gasps of breaths. The man of legend, the man that Tony's father always loved more than his own son. Yep, that was Captain America AKA Steve Rogers for ya.

"Captain" Tony responded, shifting his metal head slightly to the left in mutual deference for the far older man.

Tony sauntered over to the defenceless God, pulling him up to his feet by roughly grabbing his arm. Tony caught Loki muttering what could only be described as "foreign obscenities", seeing as there was no way in hell that he could understand the trickster, but none-the-less Tony decided to ignore Loki's little bout of teenage rebellion. With the far than modern jet now on the ground and Loki being rough-housed into it; Tony was now so much closer to leaving this temporary secret boy band and getting back to Pepper and their baby, Stark Tower.

0o0o0o

The jet was now happily in the air, and was over somewhere in Europe? They must still be somewhere like that, since they hadn't crossed a large enough body of water to be the ocean. And thus, Tony the billionaire genius, now lead himself to believe that he was Sherlock Holmes with the oh-so enticing deduction skills.

He was still in his armour though, which was strange even though the man practically reinvented himself with it, he was normally out of it ASAP. Now with this in his mind he turned to Loki, looking at their captive and evaluating the danger threat he possessed. Loki turned his head slyly towards the Captain and Tony, his blue eyes somewhat shimmered with what Tony could only describe as "some sort of freak-tastic ass evil magic mojo". After his evaluation, and not seeing anything immediately dangerous, Tony grasped the front panel of his helmet and removed it which allowed a less stuffy air to enter his lungs.

Tony looked back up to Loki, like he was going to say "yeah, I can take off one of my faces, cause anymore shit and I'll put it back on and fuck you up" with his steel face. But Loki was looking at him totally different than to what he was before. Before, Loki looked at him with such scorn and malice that would probably make North Korea and America want to make up and resolve their differences, but now Loki looked at him with so many different faces. Tony could distinguish so many; they went from (well, from what Tony would describe at least) "Wow, you're hot" to "How do you tick?", but the ones that confused the genius were "what the fuck is this?!" and "oh fuck, I've just seen a ghost". Being the next Sherlock Holmes, you'd have thought that he'd be able to figure just what this would mean. But alas, to no avail did the answers come.

"Has he said anything?" Tony heard Nick Fury ask over the radio. Tony hadn't seen the man since the incident with Whiplash, about a year or so ago.

"Not a word" Natasha Romanoff replied in her stern "ask stupid questions and get a punch" voice. Ah but you see, Tony couldn't (and wouldn't) trust this woman as far as he could throw her – which in all honesty was pretty far if he was in his Iron Man suit, but let's digress.

"Just get him here, we're low on time" Nick said firmly with a finality to it all. Tony glanced quickly at the God, and noted that eyes were never still. They were constantly moving, almost as if he wanted to avoid looking at the Captain and Tony, most probably Tony though, giving his previous reaction to seeing his true face earlier. 'What's his plan?' Tony thought he was desperately trying to figure out Loki's master plan, but he just couldn't get his head around the prisoner.

"I don't like it." Well hello there, look at who decided to show up. It was Captain "most-likely-didn't-know-it-but-totally-stole-your-father-from-you-so-that-he-could-search-the-fucking-artic-cicle-in-vain-for" America. Sure, Tony should probably actually forgive his dad for how much of a shitty dad he was, but he never has. Sure, he'd come to terms with what his father "said" to him in the tape, but forgiveness and coming to terms with were two different ball games, and one was far more difficult than the other. Let's call that difficult one "forgiveness" for arguments sake.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony snarled back, he was going to sass this guy 'til the end. 'Cause ya know, he's a fully grown man in a steady a relationship with Daddy issues that could get him in a Marvel movie.

"I don't remember it being that easy." The Captain sure as hell wasn't letting this Loki-kicked-his-ass-thing go, "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Oh yeah, Tony could feel his natural sass kicking in good and proper now.

"What?" Steve looked at Tony like he had some sort of profundity written across his forehead.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things," Now was his chance, he was going to see this thing through to the end. "You know, doing time as a Capsicle." Got it. To say he was chuffed to get that in would be an understatement; he was fucking elated to be able to make a mockery of this dick bag.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said, clearly wanting to end this "conversation"… if you could call it that.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

0o0o0o

The weather was, to be quite honest, shit. Just a moment ago it was somewhat clear; the next there was a shit storm of thunder and lightning happening. It looked like something that should be at a rock show – it was just that scarily awesome.

Steve looked towards Loki and said "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" This comment made Tony turn his vision back to Loki. Loki turned his head slightly to the duo and gave them a look that should probably have screamed "save me, you fucking arseholes". Yep, Tony knew that look.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki said gravely to the staring pair. The Captain and Tony looked at one another and gave a mutual "what the fuck is this bitch talking about" look, mirroring the other.

The Captain and Tony were still trying to figure it out when all of a sudden the cargo doors crashed open, and a crouched figure appeared with lightning to match.

The figure grabbed Loki by the collar and dragged him out of the jet, and into the thunder and lightning.

"Now there's that guy" Tony sounded exhausted behind his mask. He just couldn't catch a break today, could he?

* * *

><p>AN - Wow, the response that I've gotten on here has been phenomenal! Thank you all for the support, I never thought that this would get the attention (if any) that it has. Although it's miniscule to what other Frostiron writers have on here, I'm so proud and thrilled with it. And look, it's only taken me a month to update (whereas it's taken me 10 months to do so on AO3 - ooops).

I didn't have a BETA on this one, if I did it'd just mean I'd procrastinate even more and I just couldn't do that to you lot. :)

Honestly though, some of your reviews have made me smile, and I can't wait to getting around to starting chapter 3 for you guys and for things to start moving forward ('cause killing Tony in the first chapter wasn't enough).

I also have a tumblr which is linked on my profile (since FFN's like on stories thing it shite).

Chapter title credit to Fall Out Boy's West Coast Smoker.


	3. The One Who Laughs Last

Tony quite honestly felt like the past forty-eight hours had been the worst of his life. Not as bad like it was when he'd found out about his mother's death, nothing would ever make him feel the pain that he felt that day.

So, let's put this into perspective what's happened:

This Loki dude magically appears from nowhere (space… probably. That's where all the unexplained things came from), and steals this blue glowing cube called the "Tesseract" alongside with some of Fury's "loyal" subjects.

1) He had finally met Captain America AKA the man that his father loved more.

2) He'd beaten the shit out of Loki – it felt great!

3) He'd been able to sass The Captain – that also felt great!

4) Thor AKA "Pointbreak" appeared, and the two of them had a small, non-destructive game of "Shakespeare in the park". Tony had a lot of fun there.

5) Loki got brought into SHIELD custody – Took them long enough.

6) The Helicarrier got ambushed by Loki's mindless drones.

7) Tony realised how much of a diva Loki is.

8) Which therefore left him to come to the conclusion that Loki was going to use his arc reactor in New York.

Which is where he was now.

He was now hovering above Stark Tower, glaring (which was pretty obvious, despite the mask) at Loki. That little bitch was trying to ruin his already soiled reputation! Nobody but Tony was going to ruin that, thank you very much.

Tony landed on the elevated platform, his Iron man suit disappeared into the building as it came off piece by piece. His eyes never left Loki's face as they retreated into the building.

"Please tell me that you're going to appeal to my humanity" Loki sneered as he swaggered further into the room.

"No, I actually plan on threatening you"

"You should've left your armour on for that." Tony let out a somewhat forced laugh, which he combined with a "yeah".

Tony's smile dropped. "Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the glow stick of destiny," Tony saw Loki smirk at that, if that smirk was on a chick (or Pepper) then Tony would be all over that. But seeing how it was on a guy and SHIELDs #1 most wanted, Tony would have to move on. Sure, he had no qualms with gay people, but the only dick Tony liked was his own.

"Drink?" Tony offered, he might as well be civil to the guy, seeing as he was going to get the crap beaten out of him… again.

Loki seemed…agitated? Perhaps that wasn't quite the word to use to describe the way he was acting.

"Do you remember none of it?" Loki walked closer to Tony, his face was void of any emotion.

"Of course! I remember sweeping you off your feet in Germany, you sure about that drink?" Tony was 95% sure that Loki was talking about something totally different than he was. Loki looked away, emotion came rushing into his features.

This gave Tony the perfect opportunity to put on his new "tech-lets" – ones that he specifically designed to be used with his Mark 7 suit.

"You are as arrogant as the day I once met you" Loki snarled, turning his full attention to Tony.

Tony, drink in hand, moved away from his (one of many) bars and closer towards that trickster.

"See," Tony mumbled as he took a large gulp of his drink "I only met you two days ago, and you, good man, were the arrogant dick. Still are" Loki stalked towards Tony with a predatory glare, his eyes were alight with a searing pain that Tony couldn't quite relate to. This look scared Tony. Sure he had been in some terrifying situations; his mother's death, Afghanistan, his fight with Obadiah, Whiplash, Pepper whenever he didn't do his paperwork. Those were terrifying… this was enchanting. Not like that Disney kind of enchanting, but the Grimm's Fairy Tales kind of enchanting. Sexy, with a pinch of danger.

Loki was standing in front of Tony; geez how tall was this guy? Loki was every girls (and some guys) fantasy. He was tall, dark haired, broody and had stunning eyes and shit. Tony was totally checking him out. He couldn't deny it though, Loki was hot. Anyhow, Loki raised his "glow stick of destiny" up to Tony's arc reactor.

"Your memories have seemed to have eluded you,"  
>Clink. The sceptre hit the arc reactor.<p>

"perhaps this will revive them."

Nothing. Nadda. Zilch. No way Jose. Not a thing happened.

Loki's face fell, pain and confusion painted a sour picture on his face. The trickster brought the sceptre slightly closer to his face (not so close that it was right in your face, but close enough so that any sort of analytical kind of looking could be done.), the light from the Tesseract glowed brighter as Loki brought the sceptre back to Tony's arc reactor.

Clink.

Tony saw two dark blurs - a guy and a very masculine chick? No, two guys. Okay, weird gay fantasy happening in Tony's head. Great! This dick hole was projecting gay porn into his head! The two figures looked familiar though, Tony could quite put his finger on it..

But this shit, was this how Barton and Slevig got brainwashed? By gay images? The men, they were huddled close together by a small fire, which had something cooking on it. Not that it was important. Despite the blurriness of the image, Tony could see how in love the two were.

Wait… Was that him? And Loki?! Of all the manipulation tactics, this dick-wipe uses Tony and himself as it. What a cock! WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS?

"This usually works," Good, Loki was clearly none the wiser to what Tony had just seen.

"Well that's not uncommon, one out of five-" Tony was abruptly cut off by Loki's hand grabbing at his throat, 'Rude' Tony thought as Loki started adding pressure to his neck, making it harder for Tony to breathe.

Loki sneered as he dug his fingernails into Tony's neck "If there is no way for you to remember, then what is the point in you?" Loki wasn't taking any prisoner's. Tony had come to that realisation when he was being thrown out of penthouse window, and falling to the streets of New York.

* * *

><p>Ayyyooo! I updated this FAR later that I planned - sorry! I was doing Camp Nano, and it took up so much more time that I thought it would. But I'm finished with it now, so I can bring all of my attention back to this fic. Woo!<p>

Hopefully I'll update again on the 3rd of May (maybe before, who knows), and then I'll be able to get my usual updates of once a month :D

Don't forget, I have a tumblr which you can spam me at and bug me for updates. Youvebeenwendydagain. tumblr. com

and I also have a twitter, which is Hannahtism.

Thanks for all the support guy, it means a lot :)


	4. No Heroes Allowed

They were done. They'd won. This magic boy band feat Black Widow just beat Loki and his magic alien friends, they came so close to losing this fight… but in the end all it took was for Tony to send a missile (along with himself) into space, and hope for the best. Probably not the best last minute plan he's had, but it worked. And that was all that mattered.

Now, he and his fellow avengers were sitting in a wrecked shawarma joint. Tony suggested that they visited here after he returned to the living, but he was starting to regret it. He was open to eating and trying different cultural foods, hell he'd been doing it all his life! But this shawarma just wasn't sitting right in his gut… maybe it was because all he could think about was the images that Loki had sent into his head. They couldn't be real; they were just a part of Loki's brainwash technique. But if that was true, why did it feel so real?

Why did Tony feel like he could feel the flames from the fire lick at his skin? Why did he feel like he could feel the warmth of Loki's embrace? This was crazy. Insane. Irrational at best! Nothing of the sort had happened, not in real life, not in any dream, not in any sort of past life Tony may have led.

Thor was looking at him differently now that he wasn't his Iron Man suit, Tony didn't like it. Even though Thor was hunched over eating his shawarma, he looked like he had wanted to say something… but it was stuck on the tip of his tongue.

Perhaps he wanted to speak to him about what Loki did to him, maybe he knew something? Tony hoped that Thor could shine some sort of light on the internal battle that was raging inside his head – even if it were just a small light, it'd be better than nothing.

And it's not as if Tony could walk into SHIELDS custody cells and have a casual chat with the prisoner, with the guy that got inside his head, with the man that looked beat but looked like he'd won. Tony couldn't do that, he couldn't risk being compromised. Especially not since he and his fellow Avengers were heading up to Asgard alongside Thor and Loki, he needed to keep his mouth shut until they got God-side.

A small update - sorry. Due to my returning love of sewing and bagels, I won't be updating as much for the forseeable future (I also have a bad case of writers block, but that's not important!).

I'm also participating in next month's Camp NaNo! I'll be continuing on with the novel that I didn't get to finish with last month's Camp NaNo - if I can get it up to 25k (it's currently on 14k), then I won't be such a failure as a *attempted* writer.

And as always, reviews are always welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
